


The Ruby: Part I

by MariDuChat



Series: The Ruby [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Adrinette, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform, nalya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariDuChat/pseuds/MariDuChat
Summary: After graduation, Ladybug and Cat Noir are being run to exhaustion by Hawk Moth's increased attacks. When one of the heroes makes a bold mistake, can they still save the city, and their love, from Hawk Moth's clutches? Can Adrien's loyalties be turned? Part I of a series, completed





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette hung up with Alya and Nino and put her phone down. It had only been a few months since graduation but it felt like years since she had seen them. The pair updated her on their latest adventures. Alya’s apprenticeship with one of the best journalists in London was getting more stressful and Nino’s DJ career was slowly starting to take off. When Nino left the room Alya admitted living together was harder than she expected, but said there was absolutely nothing better in the world than sharing the flat with her boy. Marinette wiped the tears from her eyes, thinking about how much she was missing with them. Akumatizations had increased a lot lately and she never felt quite safe traveling far, even with the horse miraculous on hand.

She wasn’t necessarily bitter about having to stay back in Paris. She had her hands full with helping in the bakery, working on her design line, and taking over as the newest Miracle Box guardian. After training with Master Fu the last couple of years, she wasn’t surprised when he showed up a few weeks ago with the box and gave his goodbyes to her and Cat Noir. After making both of them take a vow of secrecy of Ladybug's new guardianship, Master Fu was ready to retire and finally run away with his riverside lover. Marinette was happy for him. Everyone deserves love. 

Although no one admitted it, she knew people were surprised and disappointed in her for not seeming more ambitious. She gave different excuses as to why she didn’t decide to attend a school for design, or travel for inspiration. She could never tell the truth that she had to stay largely uncommitted in Paris to save it at any moment. Alya thought Marinette had decided to stay at home to remain close to Adrien and Marinette encouraged the misconception. Alya had come close to figuring out Marinette’s superhero alias too many times.

Marinette started working in the bakery every morning since Adrien started to come by for fresh baked goods. With school out, it was the only time she got to see him. She also noticed he slowly started to linger longer in the shop, until they eventually started to have breakfast together every day. She had thought he’d start having more freedom since graduating and turning 18, but he seemed to be just as busy as she was these days.

“Marinette! Breakfast! Your Adrien is here!” Mrs. Dupain-Cheng called up. Marinette was exhausted from fighting villains the night before, but she wasn’t going to miss breakfast with him. “You’ve been spending even more time with Adrien lately. Anything to tell us?” Mrs. Dupain-Cheng winked, asking for the hundredth time.

“No, mom. Again, it’s just breakfast. He’s lonely now, is all. Everyone else is gone,” Marinette sighed. 

“Well, whatever this is, your father and I like having him around. He’s good for you.”

The two women entered the shop and Marinette immediately noticed Arien’s dark bags under his eyes as he steamed his downtrodden face in his large cup of coffee. But when she walked in the room, his demeanor changed immediately and he gave a lopsided smile at Marinette. 

“Late night?” she asked through a yawn.

“Yeah. I was was uh… up late... gaming with Nino.” Adrien returned the yawn.

“Same, I was. Um. Drawing? I think, or reading,” Marinette lied, with a fake grin.

Mr. Dupain giggled from across the room and his wife elbowed him in the ribs. “But Sabine, they were both up late and they’re making up excuses? They were obviously together!” he failed at his attempt to whisper. 

“Shh, Tom, don’t ruin it!” she whispered back to him. A mortified Marinette darted her eyes between her secret love and her parents as they brought plates to the table.

It was obvious Adrien heard, and despite a small blush spreading over his cheeks, he said, “Thank you again for breakfast. Your croissants never fail to impress, Mr. Dupain. I’m always grateful for your hospitality.” 

The two friends chatted over their food in the front shop and greeted customers. It was Marinette’s favorite time of the day because it was the only time her life felt normal. She loved forgetting for just a time that she was Ladybug, on call every moment. She liked being with her parents and Adrien, just relaxing over some delicious food, sometimes talking walks in the park. Her heart had nearly exploded with joy after he had held her hand on a walk last week. He pulled her out of the way of a car driving through the crosswalk and just hadn’t let go. She was so nervous that she ran inside without saying anything to him once she got home. “I want it to be like that all the time,” Marinette confessed to Tikki after. “Calm, relaxed, holding hands, talking about what to do over the weekend as if I don’t know that I’ll have to be catching akumas with Cat Noir.”

“Is that really the life you want? If you weren’t Ladybug you wouldn’t even know Cat Noir. Is that a better trade off?” Tikki asked her.

“Of course not,” Marinette replied. “Cat is one of my best friends. I don't want to lose him. But I just want to be like my friends, able to go off and choose their future, every option at their fingertips. Like Nino and Alya! Besides, even if he was in love with me, I don't know how I could lie about disappearing all the time. You know how well that worked out for me last time. I just want to live carefree with him, but I know that can't happen. I can't lie to his face and break his heart.” Tikki zipped her lips and flew off to find something else to do, finding it harder than ever to keep Adrien’s secret. 

“Any plans for this weekend?” Adrien asked Marinette, after cleaning his plate. He sat back and basked in the sun streaming through the window.

Marinette’s heart sped up, wondering if he was about to ask to make plans. “Nothing at all!” 

“Me, neither,” he said. Marinette waited, but he didn’t follow it up with anything else.

“I talked with Alya and Nino this morning,” Marinette changed the subject. “Their place is all set up and looks really homey. I haven’t been able to visit, but I wish I can soon. I’ve just been too busy.”

“I haven’t gone, either. Nino keeps asking me to go. What’s keeping you so busy? Secret plans you never share with me?” Adrien winked.

Marinette’s face turned blank. “Oh! Uh, yeah, I guess. Just lots of last minute things!” Her eavesdropping father’s giggle traveled all the way from the kitchen.

“I suppose I should go before Father gets too suspicious. I wouldn’t want him interfering with our breakfasts, but maybe we can go for a walk tomorrow. I always really enjoy our mornings,” he gave her a hug and left, oblivious to her enchanting smile.

“Adrien, honestly!” Plagg chastised him. “You’re such a tease. Were you even looking at her face? For someone with so many lady fans you are still so oblivious.”

“No way, Plagg. You know she’s just a friend,” Adrien said. “She’s told me that many times. Not all girls are in love with me.”

“Pretty sure that one is,” Plagg stated.

Adrien sighed, a smile creeping at the corner of his lips. “Come on. Every move I've made just pushes her away. Plus, you know I can’t actually date, as much as I’d like to. It’s too dangerous. I can't put Marinette in danger, even though she tempts me. And what about Ladybug? I’ll never give up on her.”

Plagg ran his paws down his face in aggravation. He groaned in frustration to himself and caught up with Adrien.


	2. Two

The Akuma alert came almost immediately after Marinette went upstairs after breakfast and snuggled in her bed. Marinette groaned. “Not even a few hours in between them this time! Tikki, I’m exhausted. I had no sleep. How can I keep doing this? He’s throwing them at us so fast I can’t recover.” 

Tikki gave her a pitying look. “It is making you grow, though. You and Cat Noir can both use your special powers a few times now before transforming back. I know you're getting stretched thin, Marinette. I'm sorry. But you can't give up!"

Marinette glanced at the hat box under her bed that hid the Miracle Box. She still couldn’t think of anyone to bring along this time. There wasn’t anyone around right now who she could trust with a miraculous. She sighed in frustration and shook her head. “Alright then, Tikki, spots on!”

Ladybug jumped out the window and darted over toward the commotion in the streets. When Ladybug landed, Cat Noir jumped down next to her. “Long time no see. You just can’t bear to be away from me,” he put his arm around her shoulders, smiling at her. The two took a brief moment to analyze what was going on below them. Large crowds of people were running in hysteria, with a large cloud of mist overtaking them. Once the mist cleared, the swarm of people had all collapsed in the streets where they stood, some passing out in their moving cars and crashing into buildings and sleeping pedestrians. Luckily no fires had started yet, although Ladybug was sure it was inevitable. The destruction was going to be widespread this time with how quickly this mist was moving.

Giving him a greeting fist bump, Ladybug said, “As nice as it is to see you again, Cat Noir, I'd much rather be in my bed right now. Can we please just get this over with?” Ladybug didn’t feel the energy for nonsense today. 

“I’m yours to command, M’lady,” Cat Noir made his stance at the ready. The two heroes leapt down to get a closer look at the villain causing the mysterious mist when a bicycle sped past at high speed. On board was a man wearing a long, pointed purple helmet, and matching racing jersey. Large turbines flanked the back of the cycle and a stopwatch was welded to the handle bars. He tapped it to start and stop the cloud trailing behind him. 

“That’s where he’s getting his speed and where this cloud is coming from,” Ladybug pointed at the turbines. “He’s controlling it with that watch. I bet that’s where the akuma is hiding.” 

“On point, as always,” Cat Noir complimented.

“I am Sandcycler, sent by Hawk Moth to put the entire city of Paris to sleep! Once a particle of my sand touches you, I’ll be able to collect your Miraculous and give them to Hawk Moth! Surrender or everyone will sleep forever!” Sandcycler announced. 

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “At least this one won’t be too difficult,” Ladybug said, hiding a big yawn. “Let’s do our thing, Kitty. And keep an eye out for Hawk Moth.”

Over time Hawk Moth’s strategies had changed and adapted. After Mayura had mysteriously stopped making appearances, Hawk Moth increased the frequency of villains. Once that seemed to give him a satisfactory result, he began to show up to witness his creations and jump in to assist them. It was by far the best strategy he had laid out, as the heroes had discussed one night together. With two-on-one, they had become quite good at cornering and defeating the villains. But once they were evenly matched it became tricky. They knew it was coming to a head as Hawk Moth became bolder and smarter, but weren’t exactly sure how to prepare more as each day was a surprise. Deep down they knew it would come to an end soon, but were nervous with the feeling like they were on the losing end.

Ladybug and Cat Noir did a quick huddle and set out a plan to create a trap. Using her Lucky Charm, ladybug was given a set of roller skates. After strapping them on, she wrapped a shirt around her face and lead Sandcycler on a chase through the streets, right into Cat Noir’s waiting trap. He extended his stick into the spokes of the bicycle wheel and sent Sandcycler sailing. Ladybug trapped him with her yo-yo as Cat Noir used Cataclysm on the stopwatch at the front of the bike. 

“No more evildoing for you, little akuma,” Ladybug said, prepping her yo-yo for the catch. After releasing it back and calling her miraculous ladybugs, Cat Noir helped up the young man who had been returned to normal. 

“My race!” he said. “Where am I? I must have missed it altogether by this point.” He hung his head. 

“I’m sorry, sir. You became victim to an akuma. It’s not your fault. Good luck with your race. Hopefully they postponed it, considering all the commotion,” Ladybug pointed out. The young man picked up his racing bike and sped off, waving at the two heroes. 

“That was too easy,” Cat Noir said, looking around. “That can’t have been it.” 

“I’m as suspicious as you are,” Ladybug agreed. “Why don’t we hang out for a bit in case we’re missing the big picture.”

“Maybe he’s as tired as we are and is taking it easy. He can’t be totally indestructible,” Cat Noir expressed hope that Ladybug didn’t share. They had sat and relaxed for just a moment when a giant Chinese dragon flew into the sky. Ladybug leaned back against a wall and gestured at the dragon, looking Cat Noir pointedly in the face.

“Yeah, I see it,” he said, disappointingly. The dragon started releasing brightly colored fireworks into the sky, hurdling flaming torpedos into buildings throughout the city. 

“And there’s the fire. God, I hate fire,” she pointed out. “Meet you up there!” She called out. Cat Noir had a goofy grin on his face while watching her rope the dragon and pull herself up on it. He shook his head with total admiration as he took off in their direction, extending his pole to give him some air.

The two raced after the dragon, each failing multiple times to saddle it and figure out exactly how the dragon worked. It had been well over an hour of try and fail before the Lucky Charm sparked an idea and the two were able to work together to bring the dragon down and release the Akuma from its necklace. 

Despite being healed with the rest of the city, their nerves still felt the memory of the blistered flesh on their bodies and smoke that had burned their lungs. They collapsed down, trying to catch their breath, finally letting their muscles take a break. 

After the dragon came two more villains, one right after the other. One trapping civilians in giant bubble gum bubbles and a pack of wild dogs ravaging the streets. The last required a bit of pied piper action using Cat Noir as bait, but they successfully saved an animal control employee from the akuma. By that time the sun was low to the west in the sky, signalling late mid-day.

The opposition kept coming, into the evening and through the night. By the time the sun rose the two heroes started to lose hope. They watched as many people of Paris started to evacuate. 

During the last fight they had noticed Hawk Moth standing on a faraway building, watching it all happen. Looking back, he was still there, still as a statue. Cat Noir pointed up at him. “He’s taunting us, standing up there where we can see him.” Cat slumped to let his head rest on Ladybug’s shoulder, and she rested her arm on his thigh, giving his knee a few reassuring pats. Her eyes began to droop as Cat Noir bolted straight up. “We’re not done,” he said, dread in his voice. “Shit,” he said under his breath.

Ladybug groaned and looked up at Hawk Moth, but instead, she saw two figures standing on the roof. The new man had on a chrome bodysuit and wrist sweatbands, darting from one location to the next. Immediately, he was right next to them, aiming a starter pistol straight at Ladybug. Cat Noir tackled her as a bright red liquid splattered on the wall where she had been standing. 

For the first time that day, Hawk Moth spoke. “Meet Trackster, my most innovative creation yet. Once I call out a victim’s name, he can follow them anywhere, transporting to their exact location and attacking with his paralyzing shots. There is no more hiding, my dear friends! Give up now, because I have endless patience!” The heroes looked at each other with worried eyes. 

“If he knows where we are at all times, but we don’t know where he’s coming from, how are we supposed to catch him?” Ladybug asked. The two took off again, not sure where they should even go. They watched as an innocent bystander was hit with the red liquid, and was completely frozen where they stood. With Trackster after them and Hawk Moth able to swoop down and attack once they were frozen, they knew they would be helpless to protect their miraculous if they were hit.

Trackster pursued them for hours, like a predators wearing down his prey for an easy kill. Cataclysms left them the only break possible as Cat Noir buried the villain in rubble, over and over, but only gave so much reprieve before he used trace and popped up at their sides again, firing his ammunition and forcing them to block.

The heroes had finally been cornered up on a roof by the Louvre by the two men, too tired to keep running, and desperate for a solution. "I don’t know how much longer we can keep this up, Cat Noir!” Ladybug shouted out, swinging her yoyo to block the shots from hitting them. 

Ladybug took a glance over at Cat Noir and saw his hair laying flat from sweat, and his breathing was labored. His movement with the staff was no longer effortless. Her own breath was ragged and wheezing. She knew if she didn’t make a move they’d be defeated from sheer exhaustion. It was time to switch tactics. Even with her Lucky Charm they hadn’t even come close to going on the offense with Trackster.

“Cat! Distract them to the north side of the rooftop! I’m going after Hawk Moth! I know I can get the brooch!” Ladybug called out to him. “We have to change targets and get him before he gets us!”

“M’lady, no! It’s exactly what he wants! We’ll play right into his plan!” he called back. 

Brushing Cat Noir off, she snuck toward the duo. Through a grimace, Cat took off toward the north side to draw Trackster’s fire, helping his partner despite his protests.

Ladybug ran behind a large metal rooftop box for cover, waiting until the enemies were both watching Cat Noir. Finally, at a moment when Hawk Moth was left in a vulnerable spot with Trackster focused on Cat, she acted.

As Ladybug leapt and flipped over Hawk Moth, she was able to finally snatch the brooch from his lapel. But her victory was fleeting as Hawk Moth pinched her earrings and ripped them from her lobes as she fell away toward the ground. Red flashed in Marinette’s eyes as her head double-bounced into the hard ground, and her mind became fuzzy and dull. Pain zinged through her shoulder where she landed and she groaned before falling unconscious.

Without his Miraculous, the newly revealed Gabriel Agreste let out a triumphant hollar. “Yes! The Ladybug Miraculous is mine! My final plan worked!” Seeing Cat Noir sprinting toward them, he bent down to retrieve the butterfly miraculous from the limp Marinette and swiftly repined it to his ascot before Cat Noir could beat him to it. 

As Cat raced to his fallen partner, his mind went into shock upon seeing Hawk Moth revealed to be his father. In his grief, he scooped up Marinette and checked for signs of life as Gabriel once again transformed back into his alter ego and stepped far back next to Trackster. Looking up at his evilised father, Cat Noir could do nothing but stare in horror. 

Hawk Moth looked down at them from afar, clutching the Ladybug earrings, his cheshire grin and gleaming eyes reflecting victory. “Who knew the mighty Hero of Paris would end up being a simple girl. Just a child! The girl I’ve been watching all these years. Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” he spat in disgust. Cat Noir instinctively clutched Marinette tighter. She started to rouse and her eyes flickered open.

Hawk Moth then turned to address Cat Noir. “One down, and one more to go. However, we will not fight more today because you are going to willingly give me your miraculous.” His grin widened. “Hand it to me, or I will end your precious Ladybug for good. Without the Ladybug powers she’s totally defenseless. So choose - your miraculous, or her life,” he boomed with laughter.

Cat stared in disbelief, his mouth hanging slightly open. Then he felt a slight weight on his chest and looked down to see Marinette’s hand over his heart. He looked into her eyes and she shook her head slightly, pleading with him not to do it. The cleverness and sneaky plans had always been her. But seeing the tears form in the corner of her eyes, he knew she was all out of other ideas. Now it was his turn. 

“Ok,” Cat whispered. “It’s yours.” Marinette gasped and he held her tighter.

“Kitty, no!” she protested. 

“Ok,” Cat repeated, standing up with the injured Marinette in his arms. “But I get 24 hours. I get to take Marinette away somewhere safe, and then the miraculous is yours.”

Hawk Moth boomed out laughing. “Why do think you deserve to negotiate with me?” 

“Because if you give me the time I will come back with the entire Miracle Box. I’m the Guardian and have possession of it,” Cat Noir lied. Both men stared at each other and Cat smirked. “You wanna take a gamble, old man? All or nothing.”

Hawk Moth let out a low growl as he considered it, and finally let out a loud roar. His greed was too strong to turn it down. “Fine! Meet back here with the Miracle Box or the threat stands. Trackster!” Hawk Moth turned sharply to the Akumatized villain. “Tomorrow at noon trace Marinette Dupain-Cheng and kill her.” He turned his head back toward Cat Noir. “As soon as the Miracle Box is in my hands I’ll remove the trace. You better be back.” Hawk Moth and Tracer stepped back a few feet and jumped from the rooftop and disappeared into the crowds below.


	3. Three

Cat Noir carried Marinette through her bedroom window and gently laid her down on her bed. Huddled into his chest, Marinette sobbed, clutching her bloodied, bare ears. She didn’t know how long Cat cradled her and stroked her hair, but he made no moves to let go. She tried to talk, but only fragments came out. “Tikki… failed… sorry… Tikki… nooo.. Tikki. I’m sorry.” She heard Cat reassuring and calming her, waiting for her to settle down. 

Finally, after she had cried herself out, she wiped her face on her pillow and stared at the floor. Cat gently took her hand and held it, waiting for her to speak. She felt his patience with her was vastly undeserved. She had taken a dumb risk and lost everything. For that one second she thought she could snatch the butterfly miraculous. Her impatience and exhaustion prevented her from stopping to consider her actions may put everyone in danger, including Cat. She wasn’t sure why he even carried her home, let alone comfort her after she failed. He should have left her there in anger to fare for herself. Her head was pounding and she felt dizzy from the blow to her head. When she turned her head toward her glass of water by the computer a shock of pain ran down her neck, causing her to wince and grab her head. 

“Here,” Cat said, getting up to hand her the water. “I’m sure this will help.” She gratefully took it and drained the rest of the cup. She still couldn’t look him in the eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” she finally told him. “I didn’t listen to you. I lost the miraculous. I failed in the job I swore to do for the last four years. Everything we fought for is lost. He has the miraculous, I lost Tikki, and put you in a horrible position,” Her eyes started to well up in shame as Cat cupped her chin in his hand and brushed her cheek with his thumb. He hadn't been able to stop staring at her since they arrived. 

“We didn’t fail, M’lady. This is just another hurdle. We’ll get it back,” he reassured her lifting her head to his gaze. “I promise. I’ll do anything for you. There’s a solution to every problem, remember?” 

Marinette scoffed. “You’re always so optimistic. How are we supposed to fix anything? For one, I don’t have my miraculous ladybugs to rebuild everything. My life is in danger, and you are about to hand over the whole Miracle Box just to save my miserable life.” After a deep breath, she said, “And now he knows who I am.” She hesitated, “You know who I am.” She looked up into his eyes. “We can’t reverse that.” 

“I think it’s time for you to know me,” Cat replied to her earnestly, squeezing her hand. “Tit for tat. Or, Kit for Cat, if you will. Get it? ‘Cause I’m your little Kit Cat, kitty cat!” He gave off his disgustingly charming smile at her. The smile that had made her roll her eyes for so many years. Now, he had used it to try to cheer her up, and she gave him a little smile in return. She had warmed to his jokes and appreciated his moments of softness and vulnerability over the years and he was one of her best friends. And now, his support in the eye of her biggest failure was the best confirmation yet of their unconditional friendship. 

“I don’t know, Kitty. Why take more risks now?” she asked.

He answered, “Because this has become very personal. And… I want you to know.” Before she could protest further, he whispered, “Claws in.”

Marinette gasped when she watched Cat Noir’s disguise melt away and Adrien’s face appear before her. She tried to withdraw but he held her hand tighter. They sat together staring at each other in long silence. Finally, Marinette whispered, “This whole time?”

Adrien nodded back at her, his eyes wide. “I wanted it to be you.” Marinette blushed a deep pink as the heat spread through her cheeks. His intense gaze locked on her and they slowly leaned closer together. 

“Did you both forget I was here or am I just that unimportant to you?” Plagg interrupted, stealing the cheese from Adrien’s pocket. Looking between the two, he stuck his tongue out childishly. “Blech, looks like I might have some time for a nap. You two go be gross and leave me out of it. By the way, took you two long enough,” he yelled back. “Finally the endless pining is over. I always hate that part,” he mumbled, zooming away to hide in Marinette’s trunk. Neither noticed nor cared to acknowledge the kwami’s brief appearance.

“Adrien, I-” Marinette started, but Adrien interrupted. 

“Wait. Before you say anything. We have a major priority right now, and that is your safety. We both know they’ll find you no matter where you’re hiding. No matter what you look like. He will find you. I can’t let that happen. I-” Adrien’s voice cracked. “I lost my mom a long time ago, and I can’t lose someone else I love again.” Marinette’s eyes went wide with the word “love.” Cat had confessed his love to her endlessly in the past, and knew he loved Ladybug, but could he possibly mean her? Marinette her? Her heart started to pound.

“You won’t lose me. I can protect myself,” Marinette reassured him. 

“I know. You’re the strongest, cleverest girl I know, and you have definitely saved me more times than I can count,” he smiled and ran his hands up her arms. “And this time is different. Marinette, you’re not Ladybug. Not right now. Plus, you’re injured from the fight. I’m afraid you aren’t in top shape.” 

“I have the box! I can use Wayzz. Or find Rena Rouge to help me. I don’t need Ladybug to fight.” But as she said it, she knew it was only a brief solution. Fighting in this condition, and being unable to hide from Trackster was not going to work for long. She sighed in defeat. “He’ll find me no matter what. I don’t stand a chance. I couldn't defeat him as Ladybug, so I know I can't stand up to him as Marinette.” As the options ran through her mind, she watched Adrien. He seemed to be so calm and so sure of himself. Those big eyes glistened at her, and it was hard not to get sucked into their deep pools. Keeping herself grounded, she smiled and narrowed her eyes. It was time to fully trust her partner. “What’s going on? Do you have a plan, my Kitty Cat?” 

He hesitated for a moment, flushed and with his breath in his throat. “Marinette, my Ladybug, Bugaboo… Will you marry me?”

Marinette stared at him sitting on her bed next to her, thinking it was about time for her to wake up from her dream. She blinked at him a few times and scrunched her eyebrows together, and reminded herself to resume breathing. After stammering a few times, she finally got out, “What? I’m sorry, what did you say, Adrien? I think I have a concussion.” She finished by giggling embarrassingly a few times.

Adrien smoothed his hair back, blushed, and said, “Ok, ok, I know. But hear me out. In less than 24 hours Hawk Moth is sending Trackster out to find Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and he’s going to kill you if he doesn't get the box. I have no plans to give it up, so we need to be able to keep you safe for a while. You need to change your name.” Marinette sat back in surprise and pursed her lips in thought. He continued, “A legal name change takes weeks to be recognized and we don’t have that kind of time. But, if we go right now, and-” He paused a moment to look at her, his voice caught in his throat. “If you marry me, you’ll be safe. Even if it’s just a formality on paper, please, let me help you. He won’t be able to find Marinette Agreste.”

She looked down and attempted to hide the smile on her lips at the thought of Marinette Agreste. “It’s a brilliant plan. You really stepped up and became the hero in a moment when I couldn’t.” She took his hands and wove her fingers through his. “I want to accept, if only because…” She closed her eyes to find the words she couldn’t say for four years. “If only because I love you, Adrien. I always have. I couldn’t tell you before now because it would kill me to lie to you. But now all the pieces are together. Adrien, love of my life, and Cat, my partner and my best friend. You’re the same person. There aren’t two parts of my life to contend with anymore, and there isn’t a secret to keep. No lies, or hiding who I am. I can finally tell you, I love you,” she exhaled, released from the trapped words that had clogged her thoughts for too long. “As for your question... I always dreamed I’d hear you say those words to me one day. But I don’t think I can do it,” she admitted sheepishly. “I can’t do that to you. You deserve to marry someone you really and truly love. You don’t need to do this. We’ll find another way.”

Adrien burst out laughing and pulled her into a hug. After pulling apart Marinette looked puzzled and stiff. “You say that after knowing how many times I declared my love to you!” He smiled playfully at her. “You know how long I’ve been waiting for you.”

“But… But you love Ladybug. That’s only a small part of who I am.”

“Yes, but also, no. Marinette, I love you. I love Ladybug because she’s you. You are clever, brave, fierce, just, fair, and do anything to help your friends. I wouldn’t love any other Ladybug than you. It took me too long to look back and admit I’ve been in love with you since the day we met. The first day of school. Remember? It was raining and we shared my umbrella. The moment our fingers touched, it started. I knew I felt something then, but I was too young and sheltered to know what it was. As Cat I could be the confident boy I wanted to be, and that part of me easily admitted my feelings for you- even if I didn’t know exactly who you were. But I know now. And knowing you love me, I can finally tell you. I love you, Marinette.”

And then, in the slowest and most defining moment in their lives, he smiled at her, put his hands on either side of her face to stroke her cheek, and pulled her into a kiss so deep she thought she may happily drown in it. They both knew everything was leading to that moment and it felt relieving to accept destiny. Her room melted and her heart floated away and burst in her at the same time. No fantasy could ever live up to the actual moment of her’s and Adrien’s first kiss. He pulled her in tighter and she slipped her fingers through his hair. He then rested his flushed face on hers, nose to nose, and kept her body close. They stood there for a moment, forgetting the imminent danger and looming deadline. 

Adrien took a step back.“Let’s try this again.” This time, getting down on one knee, he said, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I love you. Will you marry me?” his eyes were locked on hers, not betraying his nerves and desperation to hear her answer.

This time Marinette didn’t hesitate because she knew she wasn’t dreaming. “Yes. Absolutely,” and fell to her knees and wrapped him up in her embrace.

Marinette finally leaned back, holding his hands. “I just wish my parents could be there. And Nino, and Alya. This is never something I’d want them to miss.”

“This has to be as quick and as quiet as possible. I want my friends there, too. I’ll make it up to you, though,” and he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. “Alright. I think perhaps you’ll want to get cleaned up. I’ll be back in an hour,” he kissed her again and before jumping out the window as Cat Noir, he turned back to say, “Adieu, mon amour.” 

Marinette stood dreamily staring out the window, a big mess of conflicting emotions. Realizing that she was on a short deadline, she pushed down her shame, grief, fear, exhaustion, and intense pain, and decided to enjoy what remained of her wedding day.


	4. Four

Adrien walked in the front door of his house. “Nathalie!” He called out confidently. “Where are you?” 

Nathalie ran into the room looking displeased. “Adrien! What’s gotten into you? You’re not a little boy anymore. Do I need to remind you to use an inside voice?” 

“Why does my father want the miraculous?” Adrien glared coldly.

Nathalie gasped. “How do you know-” 

“Plagg, claws out!” Adrien yelled transforming into Cat Noir once again. 

“You,” she whispered. In just a few seconds he had Nathalie pinned on the floor under the weight of his staff, with Cataclysm at the ready, looming over her head. 

“I know you know. Why does he want my miraculous?” Cat whispered threateningly. 

With nothing at her defense she confessed. “Your mother,” she answered. He brought his hand down closer to her face. “She’s not missing. She’s here and alive.” 

“I don’t believe you. How dare you bring her into this!”

“It’s the truth. He needs the miraculous to restore her back to health! Now please let me go!” Nathalie begged.

Adrien knew it wasn’t in him to actually harm her. He had let his anger get to him, and it’s a dangerous line to toe with the power of destruction literally in the palm of his hand. He grabbed a vase next to him and it disintegrated into dust. Nathalie breathed a sigh of relief. 

“I had wanted to tell you for so many years, but I couldn’t. But this, you,” she gestured at him, “ It changes everything.” She scooted away from him, partly in fear. “Your father never knew you were his biggest enemy.” 

“I’m not the enemy, he is,” Cat Noir growled.

“You need all the information before you judge him. Please,” Nathalie pleaded, "you need to understand.” 

Cat Noir’s instinct was to burst into the study and unleash everything he had against his father, against Hawk Moth, right now. His destructive powers made him reckless and impulsive. But he took a breath and thought about Marinette. What would Ladybug do? He took another deep breath. It was time to be the hero for both of them. I will always be there for you, Bugaboo, he thought to himself as he took a step back, reigned in the fury and bridled his power, and transformed back into Adrien. He stiffly gestured for Nathalie to sit.

Nathalie, wide-eyed in her surprise, joined him. “I’m not supposed to share any of this with you, so this needs to be quick.” 

Adrien nodded stiffly and sat.

“Many years ago, when you were just an infant, your parents traveled to Tibet on holiday when Emilie found two pieces of jewelry as well as an ancient book for sale in an old marketplace. As your father was a fan of antiquities, she purchased them to give him as a gift.

“Once arriving back home it became apparent that these were not ordinary pieces of jewelry. After many attempts to decode the book, your father eventually figured out the basics of the miraculous they had; the butterfly and peacock. Unfortunately, the peacock had been damaged and drastically drained the life energy of the user. They had decided to set it aside and focus on the butterfly.

“Your father used the butterfly miraculous powers discreetly at first, and it’s how he was able to create a fashion design empire in such a short time. His main victim for akumatization was Audrey Bourgeois, and he soon took over Paris with success in controlling and charming his superiors.

“But once he became more successful, he and his family became targets from people he had once tricked and akumatized. They had started to figure out something was amiss. At this point Emilie began to use the peacock miraculous to fight and protect you and your father, but it was quickly causing her to become ill. 

“One day, something happened, and Gabriel would never tell me what it was. But it was big enough that it brought Emilie to the edge of death. In grief, Gabriel told the world she had gone missing, not able to admit what had actually happened and jeopardize his career. In reality, she is in a coma, locked away in a secret room only your father or I can access. He spent months combing through the book, looking for a cure. Finally, he learned that if the ladybug and cat miraculous are combined, it will grant the owner the ultimate power- one wish. He wants to use that wish to bring your mother back. Bring her back to you.”

Adrien sat, stunned. He had known the combined miraculous granted a great power because Master Fu had told them about it a long time ago, but never would have dreamed it could save his mother. 

“Now Adrien, please. Give me the miraculous. We can put everything in the past behind us and forget it ever happened. I’ll hand it to your father and you can see your mother again, right now. It’s all we ever wanted for you.” Nathalie held out her hand. Adrien stood staring at her hand for a long time, unable to move. His mind fantasized about him standing at the bottom of the stairs, his mother rushing down them and scooping him into her arms. He had forgotten how warm and comforting she was, and the smell of her hair, and how easy it was for her to make him laugh. He longed to have that again. 

He looked down at his hand and locked his eyes on his ring. A swift pang kicked his heart as he thought of Ladybug and everything they had worked for. And how his father had threatened to kill her if he didn’t comply with handing it over. If he gave the miraculous now, Marinette would be safe and he’d have his mother back. He reached over to remove the ring, but half way off his finger, he stopped. 

“I once learned that with that power comes a price. Someone else would have to die to renew the balance of bringing her back. This isn’t what my mother would want,” he mumbled. “She loved me. She would be appalled by what my father has done. He’ll have to find another way,” Adrien said while backing toward the door. “He can’t have it. And Nathalie, if you ever loved me, please, don’t tell him it’s me,” and with those words, he took off out the door.


	5. Five

Marinette stepped back and looked at herself in the full-length mirror. So this is what I’m going to look like when I take Adrien’s name, she thought to herself, turning to look at the back of her dress. Without time to design and make something new, she dressed in what she had - a soft petal pink dress she had designed as part of a senior project for school. The high-low sweetheart halter dress had her signature flowers along the hem and had been hand adorned with bead details around the waist. Cushioned black buttons ran down the whole length of the back of the dress. Hastily she added a jewel clip to her messy low bun, soft curls falling out to frame her face. It’s not what she pictured for when she got married one day, but she realized in the end, the details really didn’t matter.

Putting on her ballet flats she let out a deep breath. It had been exactly an hour, and she was finally ready to go when she realized she didn’t know how Adrien would be arriving. Having Cat Noir carry her away out her bedroom window would attract too much attention, which meant he’d be coming in the front door. 

Once in the kitchen, she attempted to sneakily make her way to the door when she knocked over a bunch of metal bowls and caught both of her parents’ attention. “My, Marinette! You look stunning! What’s the occasion?” Sabine sang out, rushing over to admire her. Marinette froze, arms and one leg sticking out, when Adrien walked in the front door. He wore a long dark coat and a hat, taking the incognito thing seriously. A grey suit over a black button up shirt and emerald green tie peeked out from underneath the coat.

Mr. Dupain let out a high-pitched screech of joy and rushed over to Adrien to pull him into a big bear hug, knocking off his hat. Marinette raced over to free him, pulling her dad’s arms off, while her mom grinned like a school girl in the background. 

“Ok, thanks, bye mom and dad!” Marinette yelled while throwing on her own overcoat and taking Adrien’s arm and wheeling him out the door. 

“Wait! Where are you going?” Mr. Dupain called out. 

“The Louvre! The Opera!” The lovers called out in unison. “Uh, the Louvre and then the opera,” Adrien replied.

“Have a great time!” Mrs. Dupain-Cheng said, while Tom continued to ecstatically squeal behind her.

“I’m so sorry. They can be ridiculous,” Marinette apologized once they were outside.

“No, it’s nice. I love how supportive they are of you. I always wanted a family like that. You’re really lucky you have them." He peeked back to see her parents looking at them out the window, so he took her hand and winked, smiling back at his future in-laws. Mr. Dupain nearly fainted.

They took the most indirect way to the council offices just in case the paparazzi had noticed Adrien walking around. Finally, approaching the building, it seemed like no one had followed them, so the two ran inside. “I already called,” Adrien said, going straight to a door on the third floor and knocking quietly while removing his hat and coat. 

“Wait,” said Marinette. “Last chance. Are you sure you want to do this?” She looked up at him with questioning eyes. 

“I've never been more sure about anything,” he replied with a kiss. He checked behind them and they slipped in the door.

The ceremony was short and simple with no frills. Just signing paperwork, presenting IDs, and a quick exchange of vows. The two young heroes stood across from each other, held hands, and whispered their “I do’s” with their eyes shining. Even though they knew this commitment wouldn’t have come this quickly under any other circumstances, the whole affair felt right. Their quick heartbeats drumming in sync energized the atmosphere, and when they shared their first kiss as Mr. and Mrs. Agreste, electricity nearly lit up the room.


	6. Six

They exited the council offices through a backdoor into the twilight, Marinette clutching Adrien’s arm. “I have one more thing for you,” he told her. He lead her to a familiar roof. It was the same place Cat Noir had set up the special Valentine’s Day arrangement for Ladybug all those years ago, but without the rose petals and candles. 

“I thought back and realized this is the place where I admitted my love to you. Actually told you, and not in a playful or cocky way, but the first time I tried to seriously confess my feelings for you. Of course, I told Marinette that I loved Ladybug. I didn’t know at the time you were the same person, but the declaration still stands. It’s also the night we agreed to be friends. Our relationship all started here,” he explained to her. “I have a gift for you, and I wanted to give it to you in a special place.” His palms were sweaty with nerves and excitement. Hand shaking, he reached into his coat vest pocket and pulled out a ring.

On top of its thin, delicate gold band was a large round ruby flanked on each side by tiny white diamonds. Simple and timeless. “It was my mother’s. I ran home and grabbed it from her armoire before I came for you. It was her favorite piece of jewelry. I think my grandma had given it to her for her 18th birthday. I thought the ruby was perfect for my Ladybug. This is what I’ve been dreaming of giving to you since the night we spent up here.” He picked up Marinette’s left hand and slipped the ring on her fourth finger. It fit like it was made for her. His breath quickened at the sight of it; her hand in his, wearing his mother’s ring.

Marinette stared at it in total awe, mouth agape. “Thank you,” she told him, breathless. “It’s absolutely perfect. And thank you for trusting me with something that was so important to your mother. I know how special she is to you.” She held his face tenderly and gave him a soft, lingering kiss. He thought his heart might beat itself out of his chest as he pulled her in tightly.

“I love you, Ladybug,” he whispered into her ear.

“I love you, Cat Noir,” she whispered back. Goosebumps raised all over his skin as he closed his eyes and savored the words he had most desperately wanted to hear for almost five years. His patience had been worth it. He finally had his best friend and love of his life in his arms. Tears formed in his eyes, but he discreetly wiped them away. He never thought he could be this happy again.

The moment ended quickly as Marinette started to go limp in his grasp. “I don’t feel very well,” she told him holding her head and letting her arm dangle from her injured shoulder. He had all but forgotten about her fall earlier in the day with the rollercoaster of events that had happened. 

“You need some rest,” he said, suddenly unsure about where to go next. He felt Marinette’s house was the least safe place to be. Once Hawk Moth realized Trackster was unable to get a location on her, that’s the first place he’d check. His house was also unsafe, for obvious reasons. He didn’t know where else to hide in the city, considering he didn’t know many people. Chloé couldn’t keep a secret for anything, and he hadn’t kept in touch with most of his classmates. Kagami had left for Japan with her mother to help with some family business. Marinette’s grandfather had reunited with her grandmother, so who knows where the two had traveled to. They may possibly be able to go to the Couffaine’s houseboat, but he wasn’t sure if Luca was back from touring. He suspected Marinette wouldn’t want to see him.

“Why don’t we pay a visit to London? We both said we wanted to,” he finally asked. Marinette looked up, a little stunned at his question. 

“Aren’t we supposed to be dealing with Hawk Moth right now?” she looked at him quizzically.

“You need someplace safe to recover and I don’t know anywhere in the city we could go. I also suspect you have a few things to tell Alya,” he blushed. 

“That’s a great idea. I think we may need some help with upcoming task, anyway,” Marinette said.

After picking up a few things from Marinette’s and leaving a quick note for her parents, misleading them by saying they would be at Adrien’s for the night, the pair left for the train station. They couldn’t be too careful about their whereabouts in case Trackster came looking. After boarding, Marinette sent a quick text to Alya so they could expect the last-minute visitors in a few hours. She made sure to safely tuck the hatbox hiding the Miracle Box under her seat.

Marinette relaxed and rested her head on Adrien’s shoulder and he took her hand and kissed the top of her head. “Can I ask you about something I’ve been wondering for a long time? When I was thinking for a place to hide, the Couffaine’s boat popped in my head and I just… What happened with Luka? I know you don’t talk anymore.” 

Marinette sighed and sat up. “That is my fault,” she replied. 

“You two were together for a long time,” Adrien noted. “And no one really heard the whole story.”

She sat in thought for a while before deciding what to say. “It was me,” Marinette told him. “We were together for a year and a half, and it was nice. He loved me very deeply. He is an unbelievably kind, generous, and passionate person. He was so expressive and honest in his feelings. He was a doting boyfriend and wanted to make long term plans. He begged me to run away on tour with him the day after I would graduate. But... I just couldn’t commit, and not because of the, well, superhero thing,” she whispered. 

She took a deep breath, “You were always there in the background in my thoughts. When he’d hold me, I’d look behind him and see you standing there. When he’d kiss me, I’d close my eyes and sometimes see your face in my mind. We never actually talked about it, but he knew. I think it was something he didn’t want to hear, so he never asked. I think he felt like if he waited long enough, I would... “ she trailed off. “He started to distrust me when I had so many unexplained disappearances, or came up with lie after lie about canceling dates or taking off in the middle of our time. He was in pain because I couldn’t tell him the truth about who I was. It nearly killed me to not be able to explain. Seeing the literal heartbreak on his face every time I had to take off felt like a stab in the chest.”

“And then the last straw came when one day he saw me glancing over at you when he was playing a new song he wrote for me. He stopped playing, and turned to me and asked, ‘It’ll always be him, won’t it?’ I didn’t even answer. All it took was me hesitating long enough, not able to look Luka in the face. He slung his guitar on his back and walked away. I haven’t talked to him since, but I know he almost immediately left on tour with Jagged Stone. I wasn’t holding him back anymore.” 

“Why did you date him if you loved me?” 

“I wanted to love him. You told me you loved another girl and it broke my heart. After that everyone encouraged me to go for it with Luka since he was so into me. Luka and I were both waiting for me to fall in love with him until he decided he deserved better than a girl who could only ever love him halfway. And he was right. He deserved much better than what I gave him. He’s one of the best people I know. I decided then I couldn’t do that to anyone else ever again and decided it was my future to live alone. I tried to stay away from you because I swore I’d never cause you that kind of pain.”

“You know that other girl? She was Ladybug.”

“ And the boy I told Cat Noir about all those years? You.” Marinette scoffed. "How did we have it so messed up?"

“It just wasn’t the right time.”

“Do you want to talk about Lila?”

“Never. That was coercion.”

Marinette rested her head on his shoulder again, and the two dozed off, lulled by the monotonous motion of the train.


	7. Seven

Marinette stood stiffly at the door to Alya and Nino’s flat, unaware that she was holding her breath. Her mind had been racing about what to say, and Adrien had told her it was up to her as Guardian how to proceed. She decided she’d just have to wing it. 

Alya flung open the door to the two exhausted, disheveled, and extremely over-dressed guests. “Hi! Oh my what is going on here?” She looked them up and down and gave Marinette a very probing look. 

Nino appeared at the door. “Dude!” he yelled as he pulled Adrien in for a bear hug. “I haven’t seen you in ages, man! What is up, my dude? Come see the pad! I am so stoked you’re here!” He pulled Adrien in and Marinette followed behind. Alya gave her a huge hug and held her out at arm’s length. 

“What is this? Something is going on, and you have to tell me what it is right- OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?” Alya yelled, pointing at the ruby ring. Marinette quickly hid her hand behind her back. Her face flushed hot and she felt faint. Her breathing changed and she started to wobble and felt sick to her stomach. Adrien looked over from his conversation with Nino and dashed over to scoop her up. 

“Put her on the bed,” Alya took charge and lead the way to their bedroom, grabbed some cold compresses and a glass of water. “Boys, out. I’m going to help her change.” The two left, looking worried as Alya grabbed some loose sweats for Marinette to wear. After getting her comfortable, Alya sat by her and held a cold rag to her face. “Marinette, you’re scaring me. What the hell is going on?”

Marinette lightly touched her empty ears, and started to cry. The silent, dry sobs of despair racked her body and Alya rubbed her back. There weren’t any more tears left to come out. “I- don’t- know- where- to- start-” she gasped out. Alya pulled her into a hug and used her understanding calming technique only a best friend could do. Marinette stopped her sobs and took some deep breaths. 

“Ok, let’s start with the good parts. You came here with Adrien, to stay over! And you two look all dressed up! Girl, spill,” Alya smiled, trying to distract her. 

Marinette gave a little lopsided smile. “Yeah. Ok, we’re together now,” she shared. 

“Yes!” Alya hollared. “Adrinette, finally!” she announced.

“Wahoo! Way to go, my man!” the girls heard Nino call out, reacting to Alya’s outburst. Marinette drained her glass of water, starting to feel better after laying down and getting into comfy clothes. 

“Ok, I can go sit now. I have to talk to all three of you about something urgent. It’s… well, you’ll be surprised,” Marinette slowly sat up, and Alya lead her out the door. As soon as the girls came back out to the living area, Adrien rushed over to grab Marinette’s arm and lead her out of the bedroom. “I’m fine, just very tired. Everything will look better in the morning.” They sat close together on the couch, and he draped his arm over her shoulders. Alya and Nino made their spots on the floor. The three sat in silence staring at Marinette. 

She took a deep breath and looked at the couple in front of her. “Well, out with it. I’m, well, I was Ladybug.” Silence gripped the room as she sat waiting for a reaction. 

“You hit your head, right?” Nino asked, glancing at Adrien. 

“I’m only telling you because I need your help to get my miraculous back. During our last fight with Hawk Moth, I made a bad move and he got my earrings. Cat Noir and I need Rena Rouge and Carapace,” Marinette said desperately. 

“Whoa, wait!” Alya held up her hands. “The only reason you could know that is if you really are…”

“Ladybug, yes. I’m sorry you couldn’t know before now. The stolen miraculous has quite literally changed everything. I need my team to get it back, so I came to get you. I also need to hide for a bit because I’m in pretty bad shape, and Hawk Moth knows my real identity,” Marinette explained.

“I’m guessing Adrien here is a part of this, considering he’s here, too? So, which one is it then?” Alya pursed her lips and looked at him expectantly. 

“Oh, I’m Cat Noir,” Adrien replied nonchalantly. 

Alya nodded and pointed between the two of them, unable to put words together. She gasped in exasperation and did a literal facepalm. “Do you realize how many years I spent trying to hunt you two down and you were right under my nose this whole time! The Lady Blog was my life! And that whole love mess between the two of you turned out to be totally true? The fans needed answers!”

“I know. Alya, I’m sorry I had to deliberately mislead you so many times. No one could know me, not even my very best friend. I always felt guilty about it, but I know you would understand. You came close to figuring it out too many times, especially with all of my crazy disappearances and really bad excuses.. The real reason I stayed in Paris was to keep being its protector,” Marinette apologized.

“Well I see the Adrien sitch worked out well for you too, though, so I definitely wasn’t wrong about that” Alya winked, and Adrien took Marinette’s hand.

“Uh, yeah dudes,” Nino said, scratching the back of his head. “So, we’re in, obviously!” Nino gave Alya a light nudge in the ribs, reminding her of the main task at hand. “Girl talk later.”

Marinette pulled out two boxes containing miraculous and handed one to each friend. “Put them on now. We’re in a bit of a tricky situation. You need to be able to transform at any moment. I’m sorry we may have brought danger to your home.”

“Don’t worry about it, girl. We’re always ready for this,” Alya reassured, putting on her fox necklace and greeting Trixx.

“We need the deets, though,” Nino stated, adding his bracelet to his collection on his wrist and doing his normal fist bump routine with Wayzz.

“My turn,” Adrien interrupted, turning to his friends. He explained the most recent fight between Hawk Moth, how he had stolen the earrings, and revealed himself to be Adrien’s father, Gabriel Agreste. He also detailed how Marinette had a trace put on her by the newest villain Trackster and how she was to be killed when he didn’t show up with the box tomorrow morning. 

“Well, that, my dudes, is quite a shit-show,” Nino blurted.

“Nino, my sweet boy, you are not helping,” Alya rested her palm on his face. Marinette watched every move they made together. It was so natural, easy, and caring. She wanted nothing more than to emulate them and made it her couple goal. However, she knew her relationship with Adrien was nothing close to normal. 

“So, if Trackster can pop up anywhere his target is, Marinette isn’t safe anywhere. Do you have a plan for that?” Nino tried again.

“I’m going back to confront Hawk Moth before the deadline tomorrow,” Adrien stated confidently. “I need you to watch over Marinette here while I go.”

“No. Not happening. You aren’t going anywhere alone! Not even an option,” Marinette challenged.

“I have one more confession to make to you, M’lady. Between taking you home after the fight and our… date… I went and talked to Nathalie and she told me why my father wants the miraculous. My parents had found and used the butterfly and peacock miraculous for themselves, but my mother was badly injured from the damaged peacock one. She’s still alive somewhere… but my father needs the cat and ladybug miraculous to heal her,” Adrien explained, looking at the floor.

Marinette sat back, taking in this new info. “I don’t know what to say, Adrien. I’m so sorry. This is so complicated and you’re caught right in the middle.”

“It’s why I feel like I need a chance to handle this alone. One more thing, Nathalie knows I’m Cat Noir. To be safe, we need to assume my father knows that now, too. I know he’d never send an assassin after me, so I’m not worried about that. But it’s extra tricky now. Please, I have to confront him one on one,” he begged.

Marinette ran her hand over her face, thinking deeply. She understood completely why he wanted to solve this personal matter on his own, but she didn’t trust his father as much as he did. She would never believe he wasn’t in danger. Hawk Moth had grown much more unforgiving and ruthless lately. She wasn’t sure he would spare his own son if he got in his way. She could never voice this to him, so she’d have to change his mind another way. 

“Ok. There is never a chance I’m staying behind in London while you fight Hawk Moth on your own, so forget about that. But… We’ll stay close by and wait for your word for backup. Rena Rouge and Carapace can protect me while you try to handle this, but the second it goes south, you can’t keep us away.” It was the only compromise she thought they could find.

“This sounds like a plan to me,” Alya chimed in. “I’m with Marinette. You need us there.” 

Nino got up, gave Adrien a big hug and a fist bump, and sat down. Marinette smiled watching them. The best buds had a deep connection that required no words. Adrien knew everything Nino wanted to say from that small interaction. 

“So we’ll head out to Paris first thing in the morning. What time exactly are you supposed to rendezvous? How much time do we have?” Alya asked.

“At noon, on a rooftop by the Louvre. We somehow managed to avoid media attention during that last part yesterday due to the evacuations, but I don’t plan on being so lucky tomorrow. I don’t know if you’ve been following everything lately, but we’ve been getting pummeled. Ever since Hawk Moth has been throwing villain after villain at us, our powers have grown and our endurance is better, but we’re very tired and having a hard time keeping up. He’s also become much more ruthless, creating much more destructive villains,” Adrien explained to the friends.

“That’s part of the reason I took such a big risk trying to steal the butterfly brooch from Hawk Moth today,” Marinette confessed embarrassingly. 

"That was his plan the whole time. If we had kept fighting he may have beaten us both and got both miraculous," Adrien reassured her.

“It’s ok, girl. You don’t have to explain anything. It happened, and the important thing is coming up with a plan,” Alya helped Marinette up from the couch and gave her a hug. “I have a feeling you needed that.” Marinette leaned into her, unable to fully support her weight anymore. “We need to get you into bed to rest as much as you can.”

Nino pulled out the hideabed from the couch while Alya grabbed bedding. “Nino, take Adrien to change. You said girl talk later, and it’s later.” 

“Told you,” Adrien laughed and gave Marinette a sweet kiss and followed Nino out of the room. 

“Marinette, Marinette? Hey!” Alya tried to get her attention as Marinette stared dreamily toward the bedroom door, fingers resting softly where he had kissed her.

“He loves me, Alya,” was all she could say grinning. 

“I can’t wait any longer,” Alya interrupted. “Help a girl out and give me all the details!”

Marinette told her everything of their love confessions to each other, and figuring out they were actually each others’ superhero companions. Alya sat and listened with a knowing smile on her face. “You two were the only ones who didn’t see it, Marinette. No one will be surprised you finally got together. And you still didn’t say anything about that ring.” 

They were interrupted by the two guys coming back into the room. “I think they should know. They will be protecting you so they need to know about our precautions.” Adrien had obviously overheard. He held out his hand for Marinette to proceed.

“Adrien had a genius idea after the trace was put on me. We knew there wouldn’t be anywhere for me to hide, I'm not capable enough to fight as myself, and I don’t think I’d be strong enough to fight with a different miraculous. Solving and fixing everything with just hours before our deadline seemed too optimistic. So he…” she trailed off, looking down and smiling too big to continue. 

Adrien chimed in, “I asked her to marry me so Trackster couldn’t find Marinette Agreste. And she accepted, so this afternoon she took my name and is now my wife.” He tilted her head up and kissed her.

Both Alya and Nino exploded with excitement and congratulations. They talked over each other so loudly, no one could understand what they were saying. “I think they’re happy for us,” Marinette said and leaned in to kiss Adrien. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of doing that,” she yawned, eyelids heavy, and slumped onto her pillow.

“Yes, sleep! I know you need it badly. We should get rest, too,” Alya said, beaming. She kissed Marinette and Adrien each on the cheek and gave another, more calm congratulations. Nino hugged them and the two Londoners retired to their bedroom. 

“Goodnight, my love,” Adrien said, snuggling down into the covers. “It’s hard to think when I left you at breakfast yesterday morning that I’d be beside you now.” 

Marinette’s eyes were already closed. In a half-sleep daze she muttered, “I know, Tikki. He loves me. I still can’t believe it.” Adrien gave her a sad smile and brushed the hair from her face and looked at her empty ears. 

“I’ll get Tikki back for you, I promise. No matter what it takes,” he whispered, heart aching thinking about his father and mother. He regretfully tore his gaze from her and snuggled behind her, scooping her warm body against his own, and swiftly fell asleep.


	8. Eight

After waking up and having a quick breakfast, the foursome planned out their moves while walking to the train station. They were able to agree on Marinette, Rena Rouge, and Carapace waiting on the roof of the house to wait for Adrien’s signal in case he needs back up. That way would also allow them to keep an eye out for Trackster in case Marinette was still in his sights. 

After a tense ride that felt too short, they arrived back in Paris and approached the Agreste home. Marinette gave Adrien a hug. “Just in case, I want to say-”

“No goodbyes. I’ll see you soon,” he interrupted, gave her shoulder a squeeze, and left through the front gate, hiding his anxiety behind a scowl on his face. 

Adrien walked in, his footsteps echoing through the foyer. Making a tight fist, he looked in his shirt to check on Plagg, who gave him a wink. It comforted Adrien to know that he was not completely alone. 

He walked up to his father’s study and gave a loud knock. His father immediately opened the door. “Adrien. I wanted to speak with you. Come in,” Gabriel said, gesturing for Adrien to enter. “It’s come to my attention that you are aware of a few pieces of information you aren’t supposed to know,” he continued, with his back to his son, hands clasped behind his back. He turned around, “Nathalie told me you asked about your mother.” 

“Nathalie told me she’s still alive. Why did you tell me she disappeared? Where is she?” Adrien had planned to sound confident and dominate the conversation. He had practiced and planned it all in his head. But now, standing in front of his father, he couldn’t help reverting back to a scared, desperate boy. 

“I think it may be time, son. Follow me.” Gabriel lead Adrien over to the portrait of Emilie and lead Adrien through the floor tunnel into the secret lair. Adrien took it all in, but as soon as he spotted the shrine dedicated to his mother, he couldn’t be distracted by anything else. He stared, unable to tear his gaze away. There she was, still as beautiful as he remembered. He slowly walked over to her and put a hand on the glass, tearing up at seeing his mother in the glass coffin. 

“It’s true,” he whispered, a tear falling down his cheek. Gabriel put a hand on Adrien’s shoulder, his only attempt at comfort. Adrien blinked the tears from his eyes enough to let his vision clear and see the ladybug earrings resting just below his mother’s collarbone, over her heart. Besides a slight intake of breath he didn’t let on that he recognized the ladybug miraculous. 

“I can save her, Adrien. I’ve been trying for these past four years. There is a way I can do it, and I want you to join me and help. I know we can be successful together and bring her back to us,” his father continued. 

“What happened to her? How did she…” Adrien trailed off. 

“There is very ancient magic that your mother and I were fortunate enough to harness. Unfortunately, it made the wrong people very angry. She began to use magic from a damaged object in order to protect us, but it was slowly making her ill. She had decided to refrain from using it again... until those people went after you, Adrien. You were her world and she chose to give up her life to save you. In her last moments before she became in this state, she used all of her strength to create a creature called a sentimonster, someone who could look after you and protect you always, who was made out of her love. This is why you are never allowed anywhere without your bodyguard, and why he is around every moment. It’s a gift from your mother to make sure you are looked after when she couldn’t,” Gabriel explained. “She gave her life for you.”

Hearing this information hit Adrien like a truck. It was his fault she was like this. It was all for him. Looking at his mother, his broken heart started to wither. She had made that sacrifice for him, and he was unwilling to help her in return.

Gabriel then transformed into Hawk Moth. “Adrien, please. I need your help. Repay your mother and join me in finding the last piece I need to resurrect her. I want you by my side. Prove to your mother that you were worthy of her sacrifice. Save her,” Hawk Moth held out his hand, a slight smile on his face. 

After many minutes of silence, Adrien whispered, “Let me be with her a moment,” and turned back to look at Emilie. He fell to his knees, unable to hold himself up in his grief. He should do it, he tried to convince himself. It would be noble and so easy. Just take off the ring and hand it to his father. He began twisting the ring around his finger, the conflict eating at his bones.

He wasn’t sure how long he sat on the grass next to his mother, but time came back to him when he saw his father begin talking with Trackster, who had mysteriously been silent and waiting in the corner of the room. Adrien saw the villain take off and held his breath. Please, please he begged, hoping the plan had worked and that Marinette would be hidden.

Marinette, he thought. How betrayed she would be if he handed over the ring. But she didn’t understand. She had had her parents with her for her whole life. She had never lost them, and certainly had never caused the kind of disruption he had. Perhaps he could make her understand, but would she ever forgive him? He had made a promise to return the earrings, but surely she’d sympathize once he explained. She was the kindest person he knew. He slowly removed the ring from his finger. “Goodbye, Plagg,” he whispered, inaudibly. 

Suddenly Trackster returned to the room, empty handed. A furious Hawk Moth sent Trackster away, removing the akuma and reigning it back into his flock. Adrien watched as Hawk Moth created a new akuma, and sent it fluttering away out the window.


	9. Nine

Adrien had just walked into his house when the three companions huddled down on the roof of the Agreste home. “It’s just about 30 minutes until noon,” Carapace observed. 

Time couldn’t have moved more slowly. Rena Rouge and Carapace attempted some small talk to help relieve their nerves, but Marinette stayed silent and unmoving, staring down toward the front door of the house. They weren’t sure what kind of signal Adrien would be able to send to his friends, but she sat and watched, barely blinking, looking for anything that could be from him. Her friends attempted to talk to her and distract her mind a bit, but she didn’t respond with anything more than grunts or single words. 

With just a few minutes left until their deadline, Carapace set up a shield over the trio and Rena Rouge camouflaged them against the grey roof of the house. They sat, barely breathing, and hoping that the name change had worked. 

Soon they saw Trackster take a flying leap out of a window and take off toward the Louvre. Marinette looked around frantically for Hawk Moth, but he had sent Trackster out on his own. “Something’s not right,” she said. “Hawk Moth would never leave the collection of the box to someone else…” she trailed off, watching her enemy intently, mind racing. 

Trackster had stood, waiting until noon exactly, when he flew higher in the air, scanning all around the city. He was too far for them to hear anything, but he hovered there, seemingly confused. Rena and Carapace hadn’t moved a muscle, their determined faces completely focused on their tasks. Marinette watched, starting to panic about what was going on inside the house. 

“Oh, my god. He knows,” Marinette realized, watching Trackster zoom back into the house. 

“Yes!” Rena Rouge celebrated, releasing the camouflage and giving her teammates a high five. “Adrien’s plan worked! It was brilliant! He couldn’t find you!”

“This is bad,” Marinette started to panic, unable to control her breathing. She stood up and took off toward the edge of the roof to look down. “Hawk Moth knows about Adrien!” she shouted back.

“Marinette, wait!” Carapace yelled out. But his warning came too late when a 5 meter tall monster appeared, pulling her full height up the house to come face to face with Marinette. The top half of the creature was a large, fiercely beautiful woman, black hair floating eerily in the air. She was placed atop multiple slithering, curling snakes and glided along the ground on her many scales. She held a javelin nearly as long as her body, the tip made of a heavy dark metal and wound with leather bands. Marinette froze knowing she was unable to make it to a safe place to hide. 

Carapace and Rena Rouge leapt into action, her pulling out her flute and weaving a fast melody in an attempt to confuse the monster as he attempted to lock the monster into a dome prison. Suddenly, there were 10 versions of each hero, all darting in multiple directions. The monster started pounding on the shell dome, using all of her strength to break through. Meanwhile, the three ran for cover, hoping their doppelgangers would lure the monster away from them. 

The dome didn’t last long after the monster used her spear to send an electrical magic through the tip and struck the dome, turning it into stone. The three stood, staring in horror as she blasted through the large stone prison, projecting large, heavy shrapnel toward them. They were struck with the airborne rocks, all of them receiving injuries, but none as substantial as Marinette. Without her superhero powers to protect her like the others, she received multiple abrasions, chunks of rock lodged in her skin, with an especially deep wound on her leg.

The monster emerged from the crumbling dome, zeroing in on the trio that had momentarily stopped moving, revealing themselves despite Rena’s illusion. Before she could pull out her flute again the spear came flying toward Rena Rouge, striking her dead in the chest. A gasp and scream escaped her moments before she turned to stone. 

“Shit,” Carapace said, as the doppelganger illusions instantly disappeared, leaving him and Marinette open, served on a platter like fresh, raw meat. He ran toward Marinette and pulled her into him, protecting them under his shield as the monsters fist came crashing down. He groaned with the weight behind the enormous force, but kept holding. 

Marinette stroked his face and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Thank you for everything, Nino,” she said to him just before the spear came down on him and his body hardened and became stone. 

With no other options, and hardly able to limp, Marinette flung herself off the roof and aimed for a fabric awning sheltering a window on the side of the house. However, her attempt to run wasn’t enough as she was struck with one of the long snake bodies, pushing her off course and causing her to land in the gravel two stories down. Marinette clung on, trying to catch her breath after the wind was knocked out of her, wiping blood from her eyes. The monster approached slowly and wrapped Marinette in a vice grip, crushing her body. Marinette heard some of her bones snap and tried to cry out in pain but was unable to draw in enough air to make a sound. The monster then dragged her quickly into the house.


	10. Ten

The snake woman entered the room and threw a bloodied Marinette on the floor in front of Gabriel. She laid in a heap at his feet, breathing shallowly. “Well done, Echidna,” Gabriel smiled.

Seeing his love bleeding out on the floor in front of his father, Adrien was immediately brought back to reality. What the hell was I doing? I can’t help my father do this. Look what he’s become! My mother would be ashamed of me, Adrien thought to himself, and slipped the ring back on.

“What happened! How did you find her!” Adrien screamed out, running toward her. Echidna scooped him up and restrained him, arms behind his back and brought to his knees. Adrien didn’t have the strength to fight against her, so he transformed into Cat Noir, immediately calling Cataclysm so the ring would remain untouched. “You’ll never get it from me without a fight!”

"Nathalie warned me that you were Cat Noir. My own son, Cat Noir! I did have my suspicions long ago, and I should have trusted my instincts. But I told her no matter, that nothing could make me happier. Getting the cat miraculous would be easier than ever, especially when I showed Emilie to you. I thought I could easily talk you into handing over the miraculous. However, I never would have expected you to betray your own parents and your family for this… girl,” Gabriel kicked at Marinette and she groaned out. 

Suddenly, the ruby caught his eye. His eyes grew firey and he flew into a rage and rushed towards his son. “Traitor! What is Emilie’s ring doing on that filth? How did she get it?” He wound up and smacked his son hard in the face. 

“I love her,” Cat Noir spat blood back at Gabriel, spotting his white suit. 

“Your loyalties should lie with your family. With your mother. I see you’re way past reason,” he trailed off, showing absolute disgust toward Marinette, who hadn’t moved an inch. 

Adrien looked over toward his mother, heart aching. “I’m sorry, mom. I love you,” he muttered as he reached back and obliterated Echidna’s javelin with his cataclysm. The Akuma took flight and joined the rest of the butterflies circling Gabriel as he transformed back into Hawk Moth. 

The two Agreste men raced at each other, Hawk Moth throwing the first punch. In the confusion, the akuma victim took off out of the room and fled for her life. Father and son landed punch after throw, attacking without mercy and going for blood.

Marinette raised her head and struggled to look around. If only she knew the location of the earrings, she could get them while Cat Noir kept Hawk Moth distracted. They finally had him alone, no akumatized villains there to back him up. This was as close as they had ever come. Cat Noir glanced over and saw her begin to rise. They made brief eye contact and Cat instantly got the implied message. 

“My mother never would have wanted this!” He yelled at Hawk Moth. “She always loved me, and kept me so close to her heart! It would kill her to see us fight each other like this!”

Marinette heard and immediately started slowly dragging her way toward Emilie. Once she reached the chamber, she looked back to see Hawk Moth hadn’t noticed her movement or the trail of blood she left behind her. She ignored the hot scream of pain that shook her body as she raised herself to the glass. There, underneath and resting on Emilie’s chest next to a rose, were the earrings. She looked around and couldn’t figure out how to open it. She started to feel faint and a quick desperation took hold of her. She knew this was it, now or never. 

She could do it. She didn’t need to have her powers to figure this out. Adrien said Ladybug was clever because of her. It was Marinette that solved all the problems, and she could solve this one, too. Every problem has a solution, she reminded herself. 

She knelt down, feeling her lungs begin to struggle to bring in breath against the liquid filling them and coughed up some blood. The cough had caught the attention of Hawk Moth, and he cried a deep “No!” and took off toward them. Cat extended his pole and swept under Hawk Moth’s feet, tripping him and climbed on top to wrestle him down. 

Marinette found some wires near the base of the chamber and started pulling at them, hoping to create a short in the power. Her fingernails started to break as she ripped at them. Finally pulling one free, the light flickered off and low hum of the machine turned quiet, completely shutting down. With the machine off, the lid unsealed and she could physically pry it open. Marinette pulled herself up with her last bit of strength, opened the lid, picked up the earrings, and put them on, hoping she could transform. She didn't know if it was possible, but she'd die trying. 

As soon as they were on, Tikki popped up, and at the sight of Marinette’s condition squealed out. “Marinette! What happened to you! You can’t transform like this!” 

“No time, Tikki spots on!” she called out. Heat and pain raced through her, the magic screaming against her body, dissatisfied with the dying vessel. Marinette let out a haunting screech that was beyond any natural, earthly sound. Hawk Moth and Cat Noir both stopped to stare. 

Hawk Moth let out a breathy cackle, drawing himself up from the floor. “Her body isn’t strong enough. Soon the miraculous will reject her after draining all of her life attempting to manifest. Watch, son. Watch her die like I had to watch Emilie. Then you will understand.” He grabbed Cat Noir by the hair and craned his head toward Marinette, half girl and half Ladybug. She continued to writhe on the ground, fighting with the power. Cat Noir, frozen in fear, stood there unable to help, tears in his eyes. It was all up to Marinette now.

She fought it, trying to reel in the magic and tame it to her needs while it raced through her body, deeply enraged by the defiance of its prison. By sheer determination she commanded it to obey, knowing she was the only chance Paris had. Knowing Cat Noir needed her help. Knowing she had to live to hold Adrien again. After a minute, she screamed in success before rising triumphantly, panting and drenched with sweat, as Ladybug. She grabbed the yo-yo and tossed it in the air calling for Lucky Charm, and then used it immediately to call for her miraculous ladybugs. She collapsed before they swept through the room, surrounding her with their light and taking off toward the rest of the city to repair the damage caused in the last 24 hours. Rising like a phoenix from the brink of death, Ladybug strode toward her partner in triumph.

Cat Noir wrenched himself from Hawk Moth’s grasp and turned toward him, backing to meet Ladybug. They both took offensive stances, Cat Noir raising his staff and Ladybug with yo-yo at the ready after de-evilizing the akuma that had been fluttering around. “You’ve underestimated her. And you’ll never get the miraculous back again. Give up. We’re too strong for you.” 

Hawk Moth transformed back into Gabriel and he shoved the two heroes aside. The two stumbled in surprise and turned to watch him run toward Emilie. His panic was palpable as he threw himself down to look at the wires. After a few seconds he got the machine running again and closed the top of Emilie’s chamber, gasping on the lid. 

He collapsed, seeing the life support system back in place and started sobbing. “I was so close, Emilie. I’m sorry. I know I promised. I’m afraid I’ve failed.” Gabriel whispered to his wife. 

Cat Noir lowered his stick, feeling something very similar about their situations. Guilt and pain tore through his heart like a truck as he empathized with his father. His arms fell limp as he watched his father’s body sobbing in heartache. 

The three of them didn’t move for a while. Ladybug remained in a defensive position, ready at any moment, but Cat stood there like a vulnerable child, reminded of the day he learned his mother had died. He slowly walked toward his father, reaching his hand for Gabriel’s shoulder. “Father, I-”

“GO!” Gabriel roared. “I’ve failed! Leave me in peace!” He tore off the butterfly miraculous and tossed it away at his son’s feet.

Cat Noir bent down to pick it up and backed away. Gabriel sat there, unmoving and without protest. Both men had tears in their eyes as they looked at Emilie. “It just can’t happen this way,” Cat said. Without turning from his father he handed the brooch to Ladybug, who tucked it away inside her yo-yo.

Ladybug had turned to go when she noticed Cat Noir paused, his body clenched, nostrils flaring. He suddenly charged his father and called out, “Cataclysm!” He hovered it above his father’s face, and Gabriel stared him down, unmoving. “Leave,” Cat commanded. “You wrecked this city for almost half a decade, tried to kill Marinette, and abused me during all of it. I don’t care where you go, or what happens to you. I’ll take care of mom, and I won’t stop until I find a way to bring her back. Someday she may choose to find you after I tell her what you did, but you need to leave. Go, and if you ever come back, I swear to God I’ll do it,” Cat Noir threatened, bringing his hand down closer to his father’s face. 

Gabriel looked his son dead in the eyes, expression cold. “This may be my greatest failure, but you are my greatest disappointment,” he spit at him, words laced with venom. Looking at the hand gripping Cataclysm, he then looked back. “Seems we’re more alike than you would ever admit. I’ll go, but I know you’ll never forgive yourself for killing your mother.”

Cat Noir released his cataclysm on an unfortunate butterfly bush and collapsed back as Adrien. The life and energy was gone from his body as his father turned heel and left the room, head held high. Ladybug ran to the large window to watch the front of the house. After a few minutes, she watched as Gabriel left with Nathalie, and the two disappeared in his car driven by Adrien's bodyguard. It seemed Gabriel had decided Adrien no longer deserved the gift from his mother.

Ladybug ran up to Adrien and he clutched her close, his whole body shaking. “I thought you died. I thought I lost you. I thought I watched you die,” and he started sobbing. 

“You’ve been through more today than anyone should have to go through in a lifetime. Let’s get some rest,” Ladybug said as she helped him up. They left the lair in search of Rena Rouge and Carapace, who they knew must be very anxious to see what had happened. The two supers were waiting in the house when Adrien and Ladybug stumbled out of Gabriel’s study. 

“Marinette! You did it! We knew you must have when we woke up,” Alya changed back into herself, looking energized. “As soon as we unfroze, we ran inside and found the woman who had been akumatized hiding behind some furniture. I created an illusion that she was in the hospital. She believed we were her doctors, and we told her she had had an accident. She shouldn’t remember being a part of this or being in the Agreste home.” She turned to Adrien and noticed his pale face and faraway look in his eyes. Ladybug shook her head and Alya gave them both a hug and returned the miraculous. Nino gave Adrien a big slap on the back and handed his box to Marinette as well. 

Ladybug gave them both a brief report of what had happened, leaving out all of the emotional details. She got the earrings, turned back into Ladybug, got the brooch from Gabriel, and Adrien banished him. Adrien stayed silent. Soon after, Alya made an excuse about needing to be home for dinner and stepped on Nino’s toes to urge him to go along. Marinette was grateful that Alya had always been so perceptive and figured that Adrien needed some time. After she promised to come back to London soon, now that the akumatizations were over, she showed her best friends out the front door and returned to Adrien, who was still standing at the top of the stairs. 

Marinette pulled him into another hug and helped him to his room. He still didn’t want to talk, but held Marinette close, and the two sat silently in each other’s embrace. Eventually they had nodded off to sleep and slept through the whole night and late into the next day.


	11. Eleven

Marinette woke to the chime of her cell phone. She was disoriented at first, and groggily came to, looking around Adrien’s room. Suddenly everything rushed back into her memory and she looked next to her to see Adrien still sleeping. After the exhausting fight from the day before they both needed the rest. Thinking of how much emotional trauma Adrien had experienced, she wanted to let him sleep, so she got up as gently as possible to check her messages.

Her eyes widened as she saw 30 messages and a dozen missed calls from her parents, with messages from Alya sprinkled in between. Glancing through most of them, it seems Marinette’s parents were worried about her after she hadn’t returned home the day before. She initially wanted to get annoyed with them, but recent events made her think about how lucky she was to have parents who cared for her and wanted to know she was safe. She sent a short message back reassuring them she was fine, still at Adrien’s, and would come see them later. 

Adrien snuck up behind her and startled her with a kiss on the neck from behind. “Are you hungry?” he asked. “It seems we both missed our breakfast together this morning.”

“Are you doing ok? I didn’t want to wake you,” Marinette said turning and putting her arms around his neck. 

“Yeah. I’m going to be fine with you here,” he said, giving her a soft kiss.

“So it’s really, finally happening! You and Adrien, together! Marinette, I’ve missed you so much!” Tikki said, giving Marinette a hug on the cheek. Marinette glowed with joy at being reunited with her kwami friend, and nodded vigorously. 

“Come on, Sugarcube. I’ll fill you in on what you missed over a nice plate of camembert I found,” Plagg said, leading Tikki into the kitchen.

“Speaking of breakfast, shall we, M’lady?” Adrien offered his arm. 

Marinette smiled and took his arm. “I suppose I should go home and put some clean clothes on,” she said, staring down at Alya’s borrowed clothing.

“Home…” Adrien whispered, turning to look behind him at the now large, empty house. He turned to Marinette and looked intently into her eyes. “You’ll stay, won’t you?” 

Marinette nodded. “Of course,” she reassured, lacing her fingers through his and bringing his hand to her lips. “I’ll need to get my things. Also, my parents are really worried about me. I should go tell them I’m okay.”

As soon as they opened the front door and left hand in hand, there were hundreds of flashes in their eyes from the front gate. Paparazzi and reporters were yelling at them, asking Adrien about his father’s announcement to leave Paris, and about the young woman on his arm who they know had been there overnight. “Did Gabriel ban you from dating!” “What’s her name!” “Are you moving to Spain, too!” “Are you exclusive!” They backed up and slammed the door, and stared at each other, speechless. Adrien held up his hand, showing his ring, with a slight smile on his face. Marinette smirked back as they transformed. 

They were able to leave unnoticed out of Adrien’s bedroom window, leaving all the hubbub behind. Hiding in a back alley, they became themselves again, and strolled to Marinette’s bakery. As they walked in the door, hand in hand, Marinette’s parents rushed over to dote over them. “We were so worried!” they cried, talking over themselves. “All of that crazy destruction happening, leaving only a vague note, we thought you may have been hurt or killed!”

“That’s why I didn’t come home. I thought it safer to just hide at Adrien’s. I’m sorry I didn’t call.” Marinette hugged and kissed her parents and Adrien hung back and watched enviously. But he was taken by surprise when Mrs. Dupain-Cheng then rushed over and checked him over and pulled him into a big, warm hug. 

“Thank you for watching over her,” she said, giving his shoulders a squeeze. “Sit down, let me bring you something to eat.” 

Marinette looked over at Adrien and his face shone like he had won the lottery. “They love you, you know,” she said to him, and his smile widened. The four sat down and shared some food together.

It didn’t take long for Marinette’s mom to notice the ring her daughter was wearing. “That’s beautiful, Marinette,” she said, picking up her hand and admiring it. 

“Mr. Dupain, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, I gave it to her. I love your daughter. I have for years, and I asked her to marry me,” he announced to them, leaving out the part where they had already gotten married. 

“A son!” Marinette’s father cried out, dashing over to him. “I always wanted a son!” he started blubbering, giving Adrien big hugs. Marinette’s mom gave her a big hug with tears in her eyes. 

“That means I’ll also be moving to Adrien’s,” Marinette told her parents. It finally hit her that she was not a child anymore. She had always felt like she was just playing or pretending to be grown up. But now, having successfully defeated the villain she fought for all those years, ending up with the boy she’s loved all that time, and leaving home, she couldn’t pretend to be so young anymore. The fight and double-life had aged her, and she had felt it for a while. Her childhood had ended long ago when she was saddled with the leadership and responsibility for a whole city when she was just 14 years old. It was time for her to let herself be a grown up.

After breakfast, the two packed up Marinette’s things and loaded them into the bakery van. The jig was up as soon as they drove through the big gates, since the cameras were there waiting. “I don’t think they’ll leave until we give them something,” Adrien suggested. So the two climbed out of the car and walked down to the street. “Alright!” he announced as the crowd went quiet. “This is Marinette. We were school-mates for many years and now we’re…” he hesitated, not knowing the words.

“In love.” Marinette finished for him. He brought her toward him and gave her a dramatic kiss, everything being captured on film. 

“Also, I don’t know anything about my father. Now, please leave,” Adrien asked. The crowd erupted in laughter and started to disperse. 

“Wow, that is really invasive. Have you dealt with that your whole life?” Marinette asked as they walked inside. 

“I guess I’m just used to it. It also shouldn’t be much of a problem now that my father has seemingly moved his whole brand to Spain,” he trailed off, carrying boxes upstairs. 

He paused once he reached his bedroom door and turned around, looking beet red, and started to stammer. “I just, I mean, do you want?”

Marinette picked up on his meaning, and said, “Oh! Oh, yeah! I… yes,” and walked into his room. 

“Ok, because I just, if you want your own space, I mean I know it’s fast, but we have-”

“No, I want this,” she interrupted. “Oh! Unless you…” 

“No. I mean, yes! I also want you in here,” he smiled at her awkwardly and set down the boxes.

Marinette was painfully aware that she had yet to be intimate with Adrien, and it seemed he was, as well. She wasn’t inexperienced in that territory, since it’s uncommon to date someone for almost two years without sharing something together. She had daydreamed about being with Adrien, but now that they were together, she had felt it pressing on her mind. 

He helped her find space for her things and they had quickly divided up the room. Finally feeling a little more rested and with full stomachs, they were able to relax together for the first time. They laid back on their bed and nested into the pillows and blankets, finally able to be their real selves with each other. They talked for hours, reminiscing about school, asking questions about things they remembered, and laughing about all of the missed connections they’d had over the years. They both pulled out their lucky bracelets they made for each other, sharing they had kept it with them every day. 

Marinette laughed about having all of the pictures of Adrien in her room for years, her jealousy of Kagami, and fear that he actually loved Lila. He admitted he had a deep jealousy of Luka and had to pretend to be happy to see them together, and how he had briefly posed as Lila’s boyfriend so she would leave his friends alone, but had refused to even touch her. 

The discussion turned to their time together as Ladybug and Cat Noir, with her apologizing for breaking his heart so many times, to him laughing about how he knew his flirtations were dramatic, and how happy he was that they became so close after he reigned in the flirting. The only secret Marinette didn’t share was that she was the one who had knitted the scarf that Adrien assumed was from his father all those years ago. The relationship was already too complicated as it was. She didn’t want to bring it up now. 

The day gently faded into night as they snacked, talked, joked, and really made Marinette feel at home. The conversation kept far away from Adrien’s father and mother, Nathalie, and his imprisonment in his own home. They only wanted to spread cheer into their newly established home and reclaim it for themselves.

It was very late when they raided the kitchen for some wine and sat on the floor next to the fridge, their glasses almost empty. They had gone suddenly quiet, aware of the changed energy in the room and finished their drinks in silence. Adrien moved his hand to rest on her thigh and Marinette turned her head up to meet his intense gaze. Slowly, they drew in close and kissed, heartbeats quick. Their breathing synced as they pulled their bodies closer together, and gently let their hands explore. The kissing grew deeper and fiery, finally letting their passion take over.

Adrien stood up and helped Marinette up with him, kissing down her neck as she rose, pushing down the wide collar of his shirt she was wearing to trail his lips down her shoulder. She gasped and clenched the hem of his shirt in her hands, and then lifted it up over his head.

“I’m nervous,” he admitted. 

“Me, too,” she said.

"Can I… I mean, do you want-"

"Yes," she hastily interrupted, fiercely pulling him into her, and the two went back upstairs, into their room, and closed the door.


	12. Twelve

The next few weeks passed in peace with the newlyweds taking a much deserved, reclusive break in the house. Alya and Nino had come to visit a few times, as well as Chloe, who had heard the news about them becoming a couple. Although Chloe pretended to be happy for Adrien, Marinette did see her sobbing to him when she left the room, asking how Adrien could do this to her with the Dupain-Cheng girl. Marinette knew Chloe was his oldest friend, so she put up with it for his sake. At least it wasn’t her problem to deal with her. 

However, nightmares had started to plague their dreams. Marinette awoke to Adrien calling out indecipherably every night. He’d wake, soaked in sweat and wet with tears. He always reassured Marinette he was completely fine, but she could tell he couldn’t get past the shame and guilt that he felt every second. One night he startled awake, clutching to Marinette, and begged her over and over not to leave him. Despite being fully awake, he couldn’t calm down, and continued to sob. She reassured him she wasn’t going anywhere, stroking his hair over and over. Marinette grew worried, and wanted desperately to help him find some relief.

She began to spend many late nights trying to brainstorm ideas to help him. She knew he was overwhelmed with thinking about how to help his mother, so thought she may as well start there. She mapped out her only idea and only needed one more piece of the puzzle to finish up her plan. 

That afternoon she told Adrien she needed to run out for a quick errand, and quickly left on her own, walking to a jewelry store across the block. Once arriving, she picked up the gift she had designed for Adrien, and returned home, phoning Alya on the way. 

“I need you to do me a favor. Help me throw a surprise party,” Marinette explained, excitement in her voice. 

“You got it, girl!” Alya responded, taking down all the details and setting out to make it happen. 

Marinette arrived home to Adrien reading in the front room of the house, and sat down next to him. She gently took his hand and stared into his eyes, a wide smile growing on her face. He put his book down and looked back at her as she leaned in and gave him a simple, meaningful kiss. After she pulled away, he said, “I still think I’m about to wake up, all of this having been a dream.” 

“Then use this to remember so you can come back to me when you wake,” she said, pulling out a small box and putting it in his hand. He slowly opened it and saw a jet black band with a tiny ruby inlaid in the center of the ring. On the inside of the band was inscribed With You Always, Bugaboo.

She took it out of the box and held it up to place it on his finger. “You need a matching band, so I had this made for you. I want this to symbolize my love for you. It means I’m never going anywhere and I’ll always be here with you. I love you,” she affirmed and slipped the ring on, watching his face as she did. His eyes gleamed and shone with adoration and appreciation. He looked up at her, stunned, unable to say anything, and just kissed her hard on the lips. 

He pulled her into a tight hug, squeezing her as if he was desperate to keep her there with him forever. Finally he pulled away, wiping a tear from his cheek. “It’s perfect. Thank you. This is so thoughtful. No one has ever gifted me anything quite so meaningful.” 

“One more thing. I have a plan that I hope you’ll be interested in hearing,” Marinette continued. “I thought we could go on an extended belated honeymoon.” 

“Wonderful idea, M’lady! Where would you like to go?” he smiled and asked.

“Tibet,” Marinette answered, waiting for his reaction. He just sat, face blank, not answering. She took his hand. “I know you’ve been struggling with the situation surrounding your parents, and I think I have an idea that can help. Years ago Master Fu told us about the Order of the Guardians and their temple high in the Tibetan mountains. I think maybe they will be the people who could give us a place to start in figuring it all out. I know you have refused to even think about your mother and father, but Adrien, I can help. Maybe it’s time.”

He stood up and walked across the room, head hung low. After a time he turned around. “You really think they’ll be able to help?” 

“If anyone can, they can.” 

He took a moment to pause, worry lines creasing his brow. “Ok, let’s go. I can do it as long as you’re there with me.” She got up to give him a comforting hug and he buried his face in her hair. 

One week later they were packed and ready to go. Marinette told Adrien just a few friends were coming to say goodbye, so when he walked inside to a house absolutely full of almost everyone they knew, he was blown away. “Surprise!” Marinette yelled out with the rest of their guests. Alya had managed to track down everyone from their school class and invited all of them to the Bon Voyage party, minus Lila. So many other friends from around the city had also come to support them. The reunion put everyone in a good mood as they shared laughter, stories, and the best memories and went late into the night.

Near the end of the evening, Adrien stood on the table and clinked his glass to get everyone’s attention. “Thank you all for coming! This has to be the best party I’ve ever had, and I want to thank my beautiful Marinette for setting it all up.” He reached his hand down and invited her to join him on the table. “I’m happy you’re all here to celebrate my newfound freedom…” he paused for laughter from the crowd, “but also, my relationship with Marinette. I’d love to announce to you all here, officially, that I love her and I asked her to be my wife, and she accepted my proposal.” The girls all began to scream at Marinette, clamoring to see the ring. Embarrassed, she obliged and looked at Adrien. He shrugged and said, “I wanted everyone to know how much you really mean to me and make it official.” Glasses all around the room began clattering as guests called for a kiss. Adrien swept her into a romantic dip on the table and gave a dramatic performance. 

Every guest congratulated them on their way out, Marinette’s father still crying in happiness as he gave Adrien a hug mumbling, “A son!” as he left. Finally, the last guest had left, and Alya and Nino had retired to a guest room. 

The two lovers went to their room, double checking their packed bags, and slipping under the covers. “Thank you, Bugaboo,” Adrien said to her, giving her a chaste kiss. 

“Everything here at home will be fine. Alya and Nino will be great house sitters. Are you ready to head out tomorrow and become heroes again?”

“As long as I’m with you.”

And they drifted off to sleep, ready for the next adventure.


End file.
